<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Be Dragons by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579937">Here Be Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband'>Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bukkake, Dragons, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Memine!</p><p>This is a bonus story in the dragon verse, taking place somewhere between Dragon Rider and Dragon Dickfest 2 - Ride Harder.</p><p>It's made to order, and it's not a part of the official dragon verse storyline. Just some fun, filthy and messy dragon porn, where fairytale prince Isak and his dragon lover Even get it on outdoors, and Jonas, the head of the dragon guard, catches them in the act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen/Jonas Noah Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts">Memine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, and in this particular story the dragons ejaculate in copious amounts. You're welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light summer breeze flows in through the palace window. It brushes at Isak’s hair like a caress. It cools down his flushed cheeks. The images that flash through his mind make his blushing more intense again. He looks over his shoulder, at his bed, where a light blue dragon is lounging and looking perfectly innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want something?” Isak asks. The dragon cocks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s go for a flight. It’s a wonderful night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should sleep. I have an important event tomorrow, I need to be well rested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to be well ravished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak laughs, shaking his head. Even is impossible. Insatiable. What else can one expect of a beast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to ravish me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon rolls over on his back and looks at Isak upside down. Isak can see the promise, the need in his yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the warning Isak gets. He sees a light blue flash, then the floor disappears from under his feet and he is pushed out the window. He falls, for a blink or two, and lands on the dragons back. He laughs, out loud, his laughter echoes in the castle’s walls as the dragon darts up into the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak straddles Even and sits up. He looks around, at the beautiful night. The sky is light and full of stars, only the brightest of which can be really seen when looked at directly. The dimmer ones are visible only in the corner of Isak’s eye. They are twinkling in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Isak asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my lake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak feels a warm shiver all over his body. He remembers the night when they first met. How he stole some dragon dust and followed the voice calling for him in his dreams, how he poured the dust into the lake and Even emerged. He remembers how much he wanted the dragon, at first sight. He still wants Even every bit as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak presses down against the dragon’s back and holds on tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fly faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even chirps and chitters in laughter. He also speeds up. They are dashing through the night like an arrow. They head straight for the lake. When they reach it and start landing, they are not heading for the shore. Isak sees the surface of the water approach them quickly. It’s perfectly calm. He can see the stars, and their reflection in the starlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just chirps again. He dives right for the water, and just before they hit it Even pulls up, into a loop. Isak’s stomach makes a somersault and he screams, exhilarated. He loves dragons so much. Especially this dragon. With all his heart and soul, and it doesn’t matter how wrong it’s supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A love this strong can never be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even dives down again. This time Isak knows they will dive. He just knows it, and when it happens, when the warm water surrounds them completely, he surrenders to it. He lets go of Even and lets the dragon swim as deep as he wants to. He heads for the surface himself, and when he gets there he gasps for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak starts swimming for the shore. He doesn’t get far, when Even dashes up from beneath him, swooping him up in the air with him. Isak wraps his arms and legs around the dragon, and they dive back into the water again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cycle repeats over and over, until they are so close to the shore that it’s not safe to dive anymore. Even lands on the waterside, in the cool grass. Isak is dripping water. His nightgown is clinging to his skin, and every detail of his body is shining through the wet, white fabric. It covers everything, but hides nothing. Least of all, how hard Isak is. Frolicking with dragons is the best aphrodisiac he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Looking at dragons is a pretty powerful one, as well. Especially this certain dragon. Even is so beautiful. He is so long and lean, and his horns are so intricate, and his squinting grin is to die for. Isak raises his hand on the side of the dragon’s snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, Isak says. Even nuzzles his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, my sweet prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now ravish me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak has barely finished his sentence, when he finds himself on his back in the grass. Even is pinning him down from the shoulders. The dragon’s claws are pressing into his flesh. They don’t pierce the skin, but the fabric of his night gown isn’t as fortunate. It gives in, and as Even pulls the cloth rips apart effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beast!” Isak gasps, delighted. He loves it when Even is like this. Indeed like a beast, driven by its instincts. Even just chirps, very unbeastly, and rips Isak’s gown completely to shreds. Isak is naked, and dripping water, and rock hard, under the stars. Under a dragon. He is so happy. His whole being is singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even flops on his side on the grass next to Isak. Isak turns to face him. He strokes at the dragon’s neck, and down his body. The scales feel so soft and smooth, like water. Even is a water dragon, and a beautiful one too. Isak takes his time feeling his skin. The muscles right beneath it. The power of a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Even’s dick is peeking out of the slit already. It’s glistening with slick, and its scent is making Isak’s head swim. It awakens the hunger inside him. It fans the fire, dragonfire. Isak is burning in it, with great pleasure. He tries the wetness with his fingertips, and the dragon purrs beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this for me”, Isak sighs, happily. He pulls his hand back and spreads the slicks on his fingers. He rubs it on his chest. Even is watching him with keen interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak gasps softly at the word. Yes. Filthy. He is filthy. He reaches for more of the slick and lathers it on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rub it on me”, Isak pants. “Cover me in it. Please, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even purrs louder. He crawls on top of Isak. Isak can feel the slickness ooze out of him. Even’s heat sticks on his skin, everywhere, Isak is bathing in it from head to toe and he is loving it. He slips his hand between their bodies to tease the growing dick, urging it to become wetter. Even’s body is gliding over Isak’s own dick, rubbing it with such ease of movement that it offers him barely any friction, only a hint of pleasure, torturing him with how little of it there is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak wraps his arms and legs around Even, searching for more pressure. Even denies it from him, chirping and purring, all he gives Isak is the slick and the feel of the dragon’s dick, all the lovely ridges and grooves that fit inside Isak’s body so perfectly, so full of passion. Isak can’t possibly wait a second longer, and yet he has to. He can’t control a dragon. He can only beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even, please! Please. Take me. Please, love, I need you inside me, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even slides down Isak’s body and settles between his legs. Isak moans with anticipation. He spreads his legs, he is throbbing with need, he is a dragonwhore and he loves it with his whole being. He screams in passion as Even forces the tip of his dick inside him. It’s the thinnest part of it, but it’s still so much, and he needs it so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Even doesn’t push further Isak opens his eyes. He doesn’t have time to ask the question when he gets his answer. He sees a dark shadow fly across the starry sky right above them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even tries to pull away, but Isak doesn’t allow that. He squeezes harder with his legs, pulls with his arms, clenches his bottom. No. Even must not leave him. It’s okay. Isak strokes at his lover’s back with his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Jonas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even relaxes. Isak isn’t sure why Even didn’t recognise Jonas himself. Maybe he was so focused on Isak. His mind was preoccupied with something more important. Isak blushes a bit, when it occurs to him that perhaps he should be bashful about his current position. He isn’t. It’s just Jonas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark green, near black in this darkness, hunter dragon lands soundlessly on the grass next to them. He bows his head at Isak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas turns his attention to Even.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should know better than to make the prince scream like that out in the open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak strokes at Even’s neck. To calm him down, to caress him, to show him that he is thoroughly enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame Even for my actions, Jonas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sire, he is the one pulling those sounds out of you, is he not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak grabs Even’s face gently and turns it, so Even is looking into his eyes. There is a question Isak wants to ask Even, and it’s best done with a look. Jonas might hear his thoughts, and Isak needs Even’s opinion before Jonas gets involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can he? Is it okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even blinks slowly, with his yellow eyes, and nuzzles Isak’s chest softly. He says it’s okay. Isak sighs, with loving passion, and kisses the dragon’s snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should do something about it, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas looks at them, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell your heat, Jonas.” And it smells delicious. It has a scent similar to Even’s slick, but it’s somewhat more woodsy. It reminds Isak of wintertime, while Even smells like a summer night and all its promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they smell really exciting. Prince Isak licks his lips slowly, his eyes fixed on the hunter dragon’s hardening staff. It is pushing out of its slit, knot by lovely knot, each bigger than the one before. Isak still has Even’s tip inside him, and it still is too little for his hungry body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can think about a way to muffle my cries of pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around them vibrates. Jonas is laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you can. Sire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak lets Even go reluctantly. He turns on his hands and knees, and crawls under Jonas’ belly. His eyes are fixed on his prize, and as Jonas lies down on his side Isak knows it will be his. The dragon’s dick is big enough for Isak to kind of embrace it, and he does. He rubs his body against it, making Jonas breathe slower and deeper, in sighs of pleasure, while his slick mixes with Even’s on Isak’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how big you are”, Isak whispers softly. He knows Even understands his lust. They both remember their journey to the sea, Isak’s awakening. He is dragonfolk, and he will never be free of his desires. Even has accepted that. Even also knows his dick is still Isak’s favourite one. It’s so pretty, and it fits him perfectly, giving him nothing but pleasure all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Isak does love huge dragon dicks, as well. Jonas isn’t the biggest Isak has seen, not even close, but he is about the biggest Isak can take. Isak looks behind him, over his shoulder, and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mount me, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even chirps happily. He climbs up on Isak’s back and grabs his shoulders with his talons. It makes Isak moan, loud, again. He is a naughty prince, making such a racket in the quiet of the night, but he can’t help it. He can’t wait to see the bruises next morning, the marks of being held like this by his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, after tonight, he is going to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can’t wait for that, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this position Even slides inside him easily, up to the first ridge of his pretty dick. Isak presses his open mouth on the side of the knot nearest Jonas’ tip, to muffle his scream. It works, just like he suspected it would. Even grabs him tighter and pushes harder, and as Isak’s body succumbs to the invader Isak is seeing stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I can smell your heat, sire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak whimpers softly, his mouth full of knot and his ass full of dick. He moves his head, sliding his lips along the shaft, until he finds the tip and takes it in his mouth. It can barely fit there. It’s a miracle how it fits between his legs, but Isak knows it will. He knows from experience. He is already dreaming about it, but Even demands his share of Isak’s attention with a sharp, deep thrust. He gets it. His full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ridges feel incredible. Isak can feel them slide into him, pushing every pleasurable spot inside him relentlessly, forcing him deeper into his mindless heat. Then they pull back out, rubbing him from a different angle, and it feels just as good. Isak can hear how wet he is getting, Even’s slick is flowing especially much tonight, he is sliding with such ease as Isak’s body gets used to his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Isak has to put his both hands to use as well in order to pleasure Jonas properly. He rubs the majestic dick everywhere. The slick covers his hands and drips on the grass into a small puddle. Isak keeps rubbing it on his own skin as well. He wants to bathe in it. He wants to drown into the pleasure of the dragons he is lucky enough to be pleasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder, love”, Isak whimpers. Even grabs him tighter. The dragon is digging his hind legs into the ground for leverage, and ramming into Isak with all his frightening might. He’s so strong. He’s so powerful. He’s so big. He’s so slippery. Isak muffles his screams into Jonas’ dick again, he runs his tongue along the surface, tickles at the sensitive spots wherever he can find them, and takes great pleasure in feeling Jonas’ slick run down his face from the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come inside me, Isak thinks, as hard as he can. Please, love, fill me up to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even hears him. Isak has to stop pleasuring Jonas when he feels his lover gush into him in long, powerful squirts. They crash into him like waves into shore, in splashes of passion and desire and lust. Isak pushes his behind up in the air to keep as much of it inside him as he can when Even pulls out of him. He’s still spilling. He can feel it run down his thighs. It’s making him shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas turns himself up on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My turn, sire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak can only nod.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>